Christmas at Our House
by WelshCanuck
Summary: With Christmas approaching here is a few little shorts of Christmas over the years at Halliwell Manor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.

With Christmas a few weeks away I thought I'd post a Few of my Christmas Tales. These are a couple little shorts all tide in through the years in the Halliwel Manor

* * *

**_Christmas at Our House_**

--- ----

_**Christmas Morning 1977**_

Seven year old Prue Halliwell quietly walked down the hall to her sisters room. She eased open the door and saw what she hoped. Her two-year-old little sister was sitting in her crib playing with her teddy bear jabbering to herself. But as Prue got closer her sister saw her and immediately got up on to her toes and tried to pull herself over the bar.

"_Pwue!"_

"Yeah baby. Hang on." Prue slide the side of the bed down, as her mother had taught her, and gathered her little sister in her arms. "Merry Christmas my sweet girl." Giving her a hug she was greeted with a wet kiss. "Now you have to be quiet Phoebe, we don't want to wake Mummy and Daddy."

"Tay." She replied as she rested her head on Prue's chest, her teddy bear hanging fro her hand, as the two of them left her room and they went back to Prue's room.

"_**Biper!"**_

"_Ssshhh!"_ both her sisters tried to quieten her as she squirmed down from Prue's arms.

Phoebe ran across the room and pulled herself, with Prue's help, up onto Pipers bed. And was welcomed into Pipers waiting arms. "Merry Christmas baby girl."

Phoebe snuggled down beside Piper as Prue got into Pipers bed with them and the three just lay there with each other.

It was a few hours later it seemed that Patti quietly opened the door to find her three girls sitting on the floor playing quietly. She felt Victors arms wrap around her as she leaned back against him.

"I wish they could stay like that forever." He said knowing one day what they would become.

"Me too. But we can't stop destiny Victor." Patti said as she stepped from his arms and further into the room.

Prue looked up when she saw her mother entering the room. "Merry Christmas Mum."

"**_Muuuummy!!!"_** Phoebe got up and ran to her mother, her arms reaching up as her mother easily lifted her off the ground and high in the air.

"Hi baby. I was wondering where you ran off to when I saw your crib empty."

"Pwue"

"Yeah, Prue."

"Sorry Mum. We just wanted to help you a bit so Piper and I decided to go get her, and get her ready for Christmas." Prue explained hoping her mother wasn't to upset.

Patti moved in the room further and sat down beside Prue and Piper, "That's fine sweetie. I am glad you're looking out for your baby sister. But what say now we all go downstairs and see what Santa left us?"

"**_YAY!!"_** Prue and Piper got up and ran out of the room, leaving their mother and father laughing. "You too baby." Patti set Phoebe down, who quickly ran after her sisters.

--- ----

Grams heard the fast footsteps running upstairs and knew her grandchildren were up. "Prue watch for Phoebe on the stairs please." She called out from the dinning room. Knowing what the youngest Halliwell was like. If her sisters can do it she would do it as well. Even though she would get hurt.

"I got her Grams." Prue called back as she took Phoebes one hand in hers as her sister hung onto the railing of the stairway.

As soon as her last foot hit the step Phoebe took off away from her sister and towards the tree.

"Phoebe**_ NO!!!"_** Prue ran after her, knowing once her sister got into the presents there was no stopping her. She grabbed the back of her bottoms and hung on.

Patti and Victor came down the stairs after their children. They both laughed as Prue was trying to keep Phoebe away from the tree.

"**_Pwesnts!!!"_**

"Mum help!!!"

Patti came up behind Prue and scoped her youngest from the floor. "OK you lil monkey settle down. We have to do this as a family. Not you running amok through everything." She tickled Phoebe as the youngster laughed in her arms.

--- ----

Grams stood behind the camera as her three granddaughters sat in front of the Christmas tree with Patty and Victor watching and playing with them. She smiled to herself knowing one day who they would become.

Phoebe held up her Barbie as Piper showed off a new sweater. Christmas through the eyes of children.

Prue turned the pages of a book Santa had brought her and looked down at her lap as she felt the small person curl up to her lap. She moved one arm around her sister as she felt Phoebe rest against her.

"You tired sweet girl?"

"No."

"You want me to read to you?"

"Otay." Phoebe shifted in her sisters' arms as Prue started to read her a story.

But as Prue looked down to show Phoebe a picture in the book her baby sister was fast asleep.

Patty walked into the living room and spotted Prue looking at her new book. "Hey sweetie."

"Ssshhh Mum." Prue looked up at her mother as she walked in the rest of the way.

Patty smiled down at her sleeping toddler. "I'll take her up to her bed."

"No she's ok Mum." Prue placed a hand on Phoebes back protecting her sister. "She had a busy day."

"Yes she did honey. And I am so proud of you taking care of her." Patty leaned over and placed a kiss on Prue's forehead. "Piper is making cookies she wanted to know if you wanted to help. I'll tell her you are taking care of Phoebe."

"Maybe later we both can help her."

"Yeah. She'd like that." Giving Phoebe a kiss as well Patty went back to the kitchen to watch Piper making cookies.

--- ----

Later that night Patty had put Phoebe to bed in her crib. She stayed and watched as her baby miracle slept sound. The rise and fall of her chest, giving Patty the comfort of a mother, that her child was sleeping peacefully. She felt the arms wrap around her waist. "Merry Christmas Patty."

She turned in his arms, "Merry Christmas Victor."

"She looks so innocent when she sleeps." He said quietly for fear of waking his daughter, as he loooked down in the crib on her.

"Yeah well, I am not sure that is the word Mother or Piper would use for her after her gingerbread cookie making." She laughed quietly as the memory of Phoebe covered from head to toe in floor and running around the kitchen trying to dump some on her sisters.

"I thought the molasses was a nice touch didn't you?" he smiled

"Yeah, tell that to Rasputin. Its gonna take us weeks to get that out of his fur." Reaching down she placed the blanket back over Phoebe, after she kicked it off. She placed a soft kiss on the top of her head before she guided Victor out of the room, closing the door quietly.

--- ----

Patty opened the bathroom door to see her two older daughters in the bath, Prue helping Piper get the molasses out of her hair.

"Oh sweetie." Patty kneeled down and helped Prue, trying to stifle a laugh.

"She ruined it." Piper cried as she looked at her Mother

"Oh Piper dear. She is too young to understand. She didn't mean to."

"Is she sleeping?" Prue looked at her mother. She had heard the cries of her baby sister earlier, cries she herself had tried to stop to no avail. Phoebe needed to cry out both Piper getting mad at her and her busy day.

"She's sleeping now sweetie. An you lil miss Piper."

"I didn't mean to yell at her." Piper sid quietly as she hung her head down, knowing she had hurt her little sister.

"Well maybe tomorrow you can show her properly how to make a gingerbread man. Maybe Daddy can help."

"Okay." Piper said quietly as her mother helped her from the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her.

"Okay. Now go see Daddy, I think he is in your room looking for something to read to you."

Piper ran out of the bathroom towards the room she shared with Prue.

Patty helped Prue wash her hair and then out of the tub. "You want to sit with me for a bit my big girl?"

"Can I sit with Piper as Daddy reads to her?"

"Sure you can honey." Patty followed after Prue as she got up on Pipers bed as Victor read to the two of them, Piper leaning in against Prue. It wasn't long before they were both fast to sleep.

Victor pulled the cover over his girls and turned out the light on his way out.

"Long day for all of them." Patty smiled as she leaned up and gave Victor a kiss.

"Yeah well 'Twas the Night before Christmas' puts them both out every year."

"And I hope it always will." She leaned back in his arms as they made their way to their room.

The moonlight shone down on the city as another Christmas day came to an end. And another year was about to be born.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Christmas Morning 1978_**

Once again the cries filled the walls. Once again the one person the cries were calling for were not there to embrace the tiny soul.

Prue made her way down the hall as she had many nights and mornings before. And she knew she would for a few more years to come. Lifting her baby sister from her bed she held her tight.

"I want mamma."

"I know you do baby." Prue said as she felt her own tears start down her face.

Piper walked in beside her sister and ran her hand over Phoebes back. "You're going to wake Grams Phoebs."

Phoebe was now just trying to gain control of her tears as she rested her head on Prue's shoulder, the later just held her and swayed back and forth.

The three sisters sat up on the bed and leaned against the wall.

"Prue?"

"Yeah Piper."

"Merry Christmas."

Prue looked over at her younger sister an pulled one arm around her, "Merry Christmas to you too Piper."

* * *

"Seems strange. Being here and not at home."

"I think Grams did it so we wouldn't think of Mum as much."

"And Dad." Piper added quietly.

Prue looked down at Piper but never said a word. Before turning to see Phoebe big brown eyes looking at her. "What say we go outside and build a snowman or something?"

"Pesents?" Phoebe asked as she played with Prue's long black hair.

"OK, presents then snow. How's that baby girl?"

"Mamma?"

Prue didn't know what to say so she pulled her sisters close to her as the three of them embraced each other, "No Phoebe. Just us."

--- ----

Penny watched her granddaughters sitting near the tree and the smiles that played on their faces with each gift they opened. She was trying to make Christmas as normal as possible for them. The death of their mother had been hard on all of them the past ten months.

--- ----

Phoebe was sitting trying to piece together her new puzzle with Prue guiding her along, as Piper got up and sat next to her Grams on the couch.

"Merry Christmas Grams."

Penny reached down and pulled Piper to her lap and squeezed her, "Merry Christmas to you too my darling." She looked over at Prue and Phoebe and smiled. "So who wants to go for a sleigh ride?"

"_SLEIGH!"_ Phoebe yelled out as the rest of them laughed.

"I guess Phoebe does." Prue said as she lifted up her sister.

---

Prue lifted Phoebe up so she could pat the horse, but to her surprise her sister turned away and snuggled into her neck.

"Phoebe he won't hurt you. Look see, even Piper is patting him."

Phoebe looked at Piper and then slowly moved her hand forward till she touched just above his nose.

"See that isn't bad Phoebe is it?" Penny asked as she stood behind Piper watching Prue with Phoebe.

"Soft."

"Yeah it is isn't it?" Prue agreed as she ran her hand along the horses nose. "Should we go for a ride?"

"Yeah." Piper quickly jumped up to the carriage and climbed in.

Penny watched as Prue and Piper pointed things out to Phoebe, but as they did she saw the sparkle that was there last Christmas missing. Each of them was missing their mother.

"Your mother was right. This is beautiful this time of year." She said to her grandchildren as the sleigh moved across a meadow.

"Grams?" Prue looked over at her grandmother.

"Your parents came here their first Christmas together. Your mother always said how beautiful it was with the snow and the lights."

Prue looked around and saw something more to just the snow. "Its like magic." She said quietly.

Penny smiled at Prue as she reached out and took Phoebe from her sisters' arms. Giving her a hug she looked at her youngest, "It is magic Prue."

--- ----

Later that night as Grams was putting Phoebe to bed.

"Grams can we all stay together tonight?" Piper asked.

"Of course you can dear."

Prue and Piper had got themselves ready for bed and crawled in next to their baby sister. Phoebe snuggled up next to Prue as Piper lay there looking up at the ceiling.

"You think she is watching us Prue?"

"Yes."

Piper lay quiet a bit longer. "Prue?"

"Yes Piper."

"Um, can you read 'Twas the Night Before Christmas'?" Piper wasn't sure how Prue would react to her request. It was a story that their father always read to them every Christmas night, and their father was no longer someone Prue wanted to be reminded of. But she now saw the look on Prue's face.

Prue looked at Piper and then down to Phoebe, she didn't want to disappoint either one of them. Phoebe loved having stories read to her and Piper, well she just loved the tradition.

"Sure." She finally said quietly.

Piper got up quickly and ran down to her room, as she pulled out the old book she headed back to her sisters. Getting settled in beside Phoebe she looked up at Prue, "Thank you."

Prue smiled and opened up the hard covered book, as both her sisters curled up on either side of her. "T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house."

Part way through the story Prue looked down and smiled as she saw Phoebe leaning against her with her head on her lap fast asleep. "Just like you at that age when Mum read it." She whispered quietly to Piper as she continued the story.

Piper watched Phoebe sleeping. "I think it was the tobogganing that wore her out."

"Yeah but did you see her. She kept jumping off before we even stopped and was yelling again, again. And started back up the hill." Prue said as she laughed at the memory she would cherish always

"Yeah, but it was worth it." Piper agreed.

Prue looked out the window of their hotel suite and looked up to the sky. It was starting to snow again ever so lightly, but she kept looking up till she was able to finally see the stars that she was looking for.

"Merry Christmas Mum." She whispered as she let her tears fall, before she turned back to the bed that held her younger sisters. Crawling in beside them she wrapped her arms around Phoebe as she soon drifted off to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

**_Christmas Morning 1997_**

Piper made her way through the kitchen and spotted Prue on the couch, "You're up earlier then usual."

"Was awake."

"I see." Piper sat next to her oldest sister on the couch. "You seem lost."

"Just thinking. Remember when we were little and Grams took us to Tahoe for Christmas?"

"Yes. I can still see the look on Phoebes face on that sleigh ride."

"I can remember her smile on the toboggan. And getting off before we stopped."

"And running back up the hill before us." Piper finished

"What happened Piper?" Prue asked quietly

Piper had a feeling she knew what her sister was thinking. "We grew. Changed." She placed her arm around Prue's shoulder and drew her towards her. "But our bond will never break Prue, nor our love. You know that as much as I do."

"I know. I just miss those days." She cast her gaze towards the fire, "I miss Mum."

"Me too."

Piper snuggled closer to Prue as they both looked back over the years and waited for Grams and Phoebe. Piper had a feeling she knew there was more then Prue just missing Mum. "You should go get her."

"And say what?"

"Nothing. Just like every Christmas you would go and get her from her room. I can vaguely remember our last Christmas with Mum. You went and got her and brought her to our room. We had to try and keep her quiet from laughing so hard."

"And in the end she still woke up Mum."

And Dad." Piper added.

Prue shifted under Pipers weight. "I'm losing her Piper."

"No you aren't Prue. You two are just too much alike." Piper explained. "Go and just talk to her Prue. Like you used to when she was three on the sleigh ride."

--- ----

Phoebe rolled over in her bed and looked out her window. She could see the sun shining through her curtain. "Merry Christmas Mum."

She knew her family was waiting for her downstairs, but she just wanted some time alone. Christmas to her was always sad for as long as she could remember, and this year was no different. She missed her Mother, and to top it off Prue and her had gotten into an argument once again the night before.

She looked back on the fight and how now it seemed so minor so stupid. But it had been like that for some time now.

"Maybe we need a break from each other for a while." She spoke to no one, but she wanted to speak to her Mother. "Why is it so hard for us Mum?" she brushed back a tear that was escaping down her face.

--- ----

Prue stood outside the door that led to her sisters' room. She knew what happened last night was stupid, but she just seemed to be living on a short string with Phoebe of late. Knocking gently on the door she opened it up and walked in.

Making her way across the room, she sat up on the bed and pulled in behind Phoebe, wrapping her arms around her. "Merry Christmas baby."

Phoebe held on to Prue's arms, "Merry Christmas Prue."

"I am so sorry about last night."

"Its Christmas Prue, it never happened." Phoebe rolled over and looked at her sisters blue eyes for a momeny, "You ever think of Mum at Christmas?"

Prue held own gaze to Phoebes as her heart broke off another piece, as she thought of another Christmas without their Mother, "Every year."

"I don't remember Christmas with her." She paused a moment as she broke the gaze they held. "Or Dad."

Prue knew that Phoebe might have missed their mother more then any of them. And this time of year she was a little more fragile. "Is that what started last night?" she gently asked her sister, "Missing them."

"Yeah. I'm the one that is sorry Prue. I know you miss Mum too, and I know you want nothing to do with Dad. It's just. This time of year I get sad." she felt another tear start down her face

"Me too sweetie." Prue reached up and wiped her thumb across her sisters' cheek, wipping away a part of the saddness, "But right now you have Piper and Grams and me. None of us are going anywhere any time soon."

Phoebe closed her eyes and tightened her hold on Prue. "I love you Prue."

"Me too sweetie. Now what say we go down stairs and see what Santa left us?"

"Deal." Phoebe got up and pulled Prue after her.

---

Piper looked up when she heard her sisters walk in the living room. "Hey you two. Grams and I were about to start without you." Piper saw her sisters and could tell Phoebe had been crying and Prue looked not that far from it.

"Yeah well we are here now. Lets get at this." Phoebe said as she sat on the floor leaning against the couch with Prue in behind her.

* * *

Phoebe pulled back from the table, "Piper you are amazing. I am soo stuffed."

"Yeah like a turkey." Prue laughed, "Where do you put all that food Phoebe?"

"Hollow leg sis. You know that."

"And she'll be jogging it off tomorrow morning too." Grams added in as her granddaughters laughed and talked after dinner.

"Not if she has any more wine she won't be." Piper put in as she took her own glass and started for the living room

Prue picked up the bottle of wine and topped up Grams, Phoebes and her own glass. "And if you are crazy enough to still go. Don't call me." She smiled putting the bottle back in the bucket and joining Piper.

Phoebe twirled the glass between her fingers watching the golden liquid swirl around inside the glass.

"Grams?"

"Yes dear."

Phoebe looked up at her Grams, "Mum is here with us, right?"

Penny stood up and walked around the table and wrapped her arms around Phoebe from behind, resting her chin on her grand-daughters shoulder. "She is with us every year at Christmas darling, and through the year."

"That's what Prue said too."

"Well then Prudence is right."

"She usually is." Phoebe said quietly.

"Phoebe its ok to miss her. We all do. And I know its hard for you ever year. But I am also betting that Prue told you that we are all her and we aren't going anywhere. I plan to live well into the new Millennium." She moved around and looked at Phoebe pulling her to her feet, "Now lets go join your sisters."

* * *

Prue walked quietly through the old Manor as she made her way to Pipers room.

"Where have you been?" Piper asked as she sat up looking at her sister.

"Getting the book. Come on." Prue pulled Piper from her bed.

Together the older Halliwell sisters walked into Phoebe room. "Need me to read you to sleep baby?" Prue bounced on Phoebe's bed

"Oh, Prue get off."

"Nope come on, story time." Prue pulled her sister towards her as she opened up the old book. Its cover getting worn from the years it had been read. But it was a tradition their parents started and one they had continued to do, even now, as young adults.

---

Piper smiled as Prue closed the book. "What?"

"Phoebe."

Prue looked down at her sister. "Gets her every year doesn't it?"

"It does." Prue placed a kiss on her sister forehead, "Merry Christmas Phoebs."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Christmas Morning 1998_**

"Mmmmm Piper that smells amazing." Prue took in the aroma that wafted through the Manorle

"Well it should, its Grams old recipe." Piper smiled as sher sister walked in the room

"Yeah but you did something to it."

"Nope. Exactly as Grams made it." Piper said as she set out the last plate for Breakfast. "Where's our little sister?"

"Don't know, she wasn't in her bed."

"Shower?"

"Nope."

Piper looked at Prue. "She wouldn't be? Would she?"

Prue started to follow Pipers thoughts. "I'll kill her." She turned and took off up the stairs. "Phoebe Marie Halliwell if you are up here casting a spell so help me I will tan your hid like never before."

Piper took off after Prue, hoping that what they thought, Phoebe wasn't doing. They had only recently discovered their magic and the youngest had taken a very keen interest in the craft. As much as herself and Prue were been cautious, Phoebe was taking it to heart and trying everything she could, much to the displeasure of her older sisters.

Prue ran up the last steps and into the attic. "_Phoebe!"_ she stopped when she saw her sister sitting on the floor with an old doll. "Phoebs?"

"I don't remember this." Her voice was nearly inaudible. "I found it in a box with my name on it."

Prue moved across the room and sat next to her sister. It hadn't been that long, when Prue was less then happy that her sister had returned from NYC. "Mum and Dad gave you that when you were two. It was the last Christmas with them both." she said quietly, filling in the blank memeory for Phoebe

Piper had stepped in the attic, having not heard any yelling she knew that Phoebe wasn't using magic at least. She found them sitting on the floor and Phoebe holding a doll. "Hey. My breakfast is getting cold. What's going on in here?"

"Phoebe is reminiscing."

"Oh is that all." Piper smiled "well we could pull out some old pictures to while we are up here."

"No. Lets start new memories." Phoebe said placing the old doll back in the box and sliding it under the table where she found it.

--- ----

Sitting around the tree, the laughter filled the room.

"Oh remember that demon last week." Piper laughed

"Oh his bulging green eyes." Prue laughed at her own memory.

"Yeah, he got a surprise when Phoebe kicked him on his ass." Piper laughed as the pillow flew across the room.

"What was I suppose to do?" Phoebe scorned but was hiding her own laughter. "Serves him right starting a fight so close to Christmas. He is lucky we didn't cast a spell on him to make him all Christmassy."

"Oh and what a warn welcome he would have got from the underworld or wherever it is demons go." Piper said sarcastically.

"Yeah."

--- ----

As the day wound by Prue was sitting at the dining room table looking over a camera lens Piper had gotten her. She was only broken from her thoughts at the sound of the door bell. "**Phoebe!** Can you get that?"

"Um.. sure." She called back from somewhere upstairs.

"Oh if she is in the attic again…." Prue let her sentence end as she heard the door open and the sound of a familiar voice greeting her baby sister.

Getting up she made her way through the Manor. She saw Phoebe enveloped in a hug from her dear friend Andy.

"Andy. Hi."

Andy stepped into the Manor he had spent half his young life in. Gripping Prue in a bear hug, "Merry Christmas Prue." He set her down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I was heading over to the ice downtown. Was hoping you three could come with me."

Prue looked at Phoebe who just smiled at her big sister.

"I'll go find Piper." Phoebe took off leaving her sister with her old romance.

* * *

Piper helped guide Phoebe along the ice as she looked up and saw Prue skating around the man made ice that San Francisco lay out in the center of the city.

Prue came up behind her sister and placing her hands around Phoebs waist she skated around the rink.

"**PRUE!"** Phoebe yelled, as she panicked in her sisters grip

"Phoebs relax. I am not going to drop you or let you fall." She laughed as her sister panicked. "Tell me? How is it you were involved in every sport created by man but you never learned to skate?"

"I don't know. Prue please let me go?"

"Nope."

Prue held her grip tight as she glided around with Phoebe. But with each step she took she taught her youngest sister how to skate. And it wasn't long before her grip loosened and Phoebe was soon gliding on her own.

Andy came up along Phoebe and took her hand. "Trust me Phoebe." He led her slowly around the rink as she got the hang of the blades on her feet. She let go of Andy and watched Piper. Her sisters were a naturals on the ice.

Slowing to a stop she stood mesmerized as she watched Piper. She felt a arm slink around her waist and knew it was Prue. "She is so good at this."

"Yeah, she always was. Grams said she was born to skate."

"Unlike me." Phoebe said as she rested her head on Prue's shoulder

"Yeah but you have other talents sweetie. Come on let's sit and watch." Prue knew Phoebe was getting tired from skating so gave her the easy out

Phoebe and Prue sat on the bench having relinquished their skates for their shoes and watched as Piper glided gracefully along the ice. A glide turned into a double twist in the air and straight into a fast spin in one spot.

"See. I'd get dizzy and fall on my ass."

Prue laughed and guided Phoebe towards her as she felt her sister rest her head on her shoulder.

* * *

Phoebe had flopped back on her bed, her legs sore from skating. She had showered and gotten in her pajamas and was just now closing her eyes fighting off the weariness that was trying to over take her.

She rolled over and pulled her blankets around her but looked up at the sound of her door opening.

"Hey you aren't sleeping yet are you?" Piper asked as she sat down next to Phoebe.

"No."

Prue moved in beside Phoebe and leaned against the headboard. "Sure you weren't Phoebs."

Phoebe snuggled down next to Prue as her sister opened up the book. She had heard the story so many times she almost knew it by heart. But as usual she soon lost her will to stay awake and drifted of to the end.

"Merry Christmas Prue." Was all she said before sleep consumed her from her busy day.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Christmas Morning 2000_**

Prue made her way into Phoebes room. She was reminded of the years when Phoebe was still a baby/toddler when she would go and get her from her room. But this morning was different as her youngest sister suffered from the flu.

"Hey baby."

"Prue I feel awful."

"I know. But you do know you are breaking a Halliwell rule right?"

"I know, no getting sick at Christmas."

Prue sat on her sister's bed. She had a feeling that a part of Phoebes getting sick was that less then two weeks ago she had vanquished the love of her life. Cole was gone and now Phoebe was feeling the heartbreak.

"I miss Mum Prue." She said quietly as she snuggled up to her sister.

"I do too sweetie. But hey, let's say we go down stairs and see what Piper is got cooking for us. And then we can see what Santa left us."

Phoebe snuggled close to the bed and pulled her blankets around her, "Now?"

"Yeah now." Prue hugged her sister as she took hold of her sisters' robe and wrapped it tight around her.

--- ----

Piper watched as her sister made their way down the stairs. She knew Phoebe was hurting with her recent lose of Cole, but as she looked now her baby sister looked more then lost. She looked, broken.

"So we start with the socks and then the presents?" Piper asked as she watched Phoebe sink to the couch and Prue beside her.  
"I guess." Phoebe said as she looked at the gifts beneath the tree.

--- ----

As the day went by the three sisters sat in the living room or the kitchen and relished in each other's company.

"How is it we have managed to over come Mum's death and Dad leaving and to come back." Piper started.  
"Grams dying and the discovery we are witches?" Prue added in to Pipers question.  
"Well Grams always said there was reason for everything." She leaned against Prue, "And Cole gone is one of them. As well as losing those we love." She sighed as she let Prue's arms wrap around her in love.

Phoebe leaned against the wall as she listened to her sisters. She felt inside of her the love she lost, but a love she would hold on to. She walked into the living room and snuggled up next to Piper.

"Hey. I thought your were sleeping?" Piper asked as she pulled her sister close to her  
"I was. Now I'm awake."  
"So no skating this year Phoebs? What are we going to do?" Prue asked as she looked over at her sister.  
"Stay here." She smiled as she snuggled closer to Piper.

Piper hugged her sister, "Well not all day. Someone has to cook dinner."

Phoebe moved off her sister and got up and settled back down squishing herself between Piper and Prue, "then you better get at it."

Piper turned around and looked at Prue and Phoebe. "Oh you. If it wasn't Christmas I'd…" she moved her hands in a strangle motion.  
"Ya love me." Phoebe placed a sloppy kiss on Pipers cheek as she settled in with Prue.

--- ----

Piper set the stuffing in the bird as her sisters would come and go from the kitchen. She could see an underline of sadness in Phoebes face but the joy of Christmas was showing that day.

"Phoebe I swear if you eat one more cookie I will stop making dinner." Piper scolded her sister as she reached for another gingerbread cookie.  
"Piper I haven't…"  
"Phoebe when it comes to you and Christmas cookies, I have eyes in the back of my head. Now stop. I am not going to all this work to have you full of cookie and not eat any dinner."

Prue walked into the kitchen, "Phoebe I thought you were getting some cook…" Prue stopped mid sentence when she saw Piper looking at her. "Oh..."  
"Oh is right."  
"We're busted Prue." Phoebe told her sister as she stepped closer and rested her head on Prue shoulder.  
"Prue." Piper nearly growled at her sister. "And don't even try and pull that innocent act on me. I know you two to well for it. Now if you are not here to help me with this stupid bird. Then get out."

Prue placed an arm around Phoebe and turned from the kitchen, but as if planned and practise they both turned around and stuck their tongue out at their sister, at the same time Prue reached for two cookie and took off as Piper threw her towel toward her

"**_PRUE ANN HALLIWELL!"_**

Prue laughed as she made her way through the Manor: "_You still love me Piper_!" she called back joining Phoebe on the couch

Piper laughed to herself at her sisters' antics. "One is as bad as the other." She picked up the towel and finished stuffing the turkey.

* * *

Leo pulled Piper to his lap as she walked past him in the living room.

"Dinner was amazing Piper."  
"It always is Leo." Phoebe told him as she settled once again in by Prue.  
"This is true." He laughed.

Prue wrapped her arms around Phoebe and casually placed one hand on her forehead. "You ok Phoebs?"  
"Just tired. But I am not going to bed." Phoebe quickly added in as she knew Prue would Mother her and send her to bed.  
"I wasn't going to send you to bed. I kind of like having you right where you are. But.."  
"See I knew it." Phoebe sighed  
"But, if you let me finish. When you start getting tired I want you to promise me you'll go up."  
"I can do that, but I also have a but."

Prue looked across at Piper who looked back curious.

"You have to read me to sleep."

Prue laughed and tightened her hug in her sister, "You know I will."

It was later that night when once again the three sister joined on one bed, as Prue read to them the traditional story of the night before Christmas.

Part way through Phoebe looked up at Prue. "I can't even imagine Christmas without you reading this."  
"That will never happen sweetie." Prue placed a kiss on Phoebe forehead and did the same to Piper before she continued.


	6. the end

**_Christmas Morning 2001_**

Piper sat with her coffee in her hand and starred out towards the Christmas tree. She didn't even hear the person coming down the stairs and sit in beside her, she knew who it was without even looking. And as she placed an arm over the shoulders she knew what would happen soon.

"I don't know if I should be happy or sad today."  
"What does your heart say sweetie?"  
"Both."

Piper laughed slightly but she knew how her sister felt. Her heart was doing the same thing. "Well, I think Prue would want us to be happy."

Phoebe didn't say anything as she thought of the past year without her sister, her mother.

Paige came down the stairs and flopped into one of the big chairs. "Merry Christmas guys."  
"Merry Christmas Paige." The both said in unison, though with a sadness.  
"So. How do you two do this?"  
"Socks, presents. Then we play with and break our toys as Piper cooks dinner." Phoebe smiled over at Paige.

Paige looked at Piper confused.

"She is joking Paige. Well about the playing with and breaking toys part anyway. But we usually do something together, always have." Her voice got a bit quieter as she too thought of Prue and past Christmases. "What about you Paige? Did you do anything with your parents?"  
"No just the same. We would go skating sometimes down at the center ice. Or walk along the docks to see the ships all lit up."  
"Oh that sounds nice." Phoebe said as she sat up a bit.  
"It does, doesn't it." Piper agreed.

Paige smiled at her new family. She had been a little worried about Christmas this year. She knew Piper and Phoebe would be sad missing Prue and maybe a bit awkward having her there, but so far the day was looking good.

Suddenly Phoebe jumped up from the couch. "Ok, I say we go skating now, come back for dinner and then go down to the docks. Anyone game?"  
"I am." Paige said as she got up beside Phoebe.

Piper shook her head and laughed at her two younger sisters. She knew now how Prue felt with her and Phoebe at times. "And the presents when?" she knew they had both forgotten that part of the day.

Phoebe looked over at the tree and then at Paige. "Oh yeah, we gotta do this first."  
"We forgot? Speak for yourself sister." Paige said as she sat on the floor starting to read tags and handing each sister a gift before finding one for herself.

* * *

Phoebe pulled her new sweater over her head before grabbing her scarf. "Piper hurry up."  
"I'm coming, geesh hang on will ya." She laughed as she saw both Paige and Phoebe waiting for her at the back door. "I don't know why you are even suggesting this." She smiled at Phoebe.  
"Why not?" Paige looked between her two sisters.  
"Because little Miss Phoebe can't even skate." Piper explained as she took her keys and closed the door behind her.  
"What? How is that even possible."  
"Oh hush." Phoebe swatted at Paige. "I just can't so leave it be." She turned to Piper, "I still go and try though don't I Miss Grace on Skates."  
"Yes you do sweetie. And I am proud of you." Piper draped her arm over Phoebs shoulders.  
"Phoebe I thought you were the athletic one in school?"  
"I was, just not skating. I usually spend most it the afternoon on my rear end."

Paige laughed, "Maybe you should put the skate there then."

Piper looked at Paige and started laughing as Phoebe reached out and grabbed her little sister.  
"You are so dead."

--- ----

Phoebe sat on the bench and watched Piper and Paige move around the ice. "Pro's"  
"Why are you sitting here an your sisters skating?"

Phoebe looked up and saw Cole. "Hi you."

Cole sat down next to her, pulling her towards him, letting his lips find hers. "Oh I missed that this morning."  
"Mmmm me too. Sorry got up before you. But there is no waiting Christmas morning in the Manor."  
"I knew that some how. So why are you just watching them skate?"  
"Cause I was already out here and have the bruises on my butt to prove it."

Cole looked back and smiled. Only to have Phoebe swat him. "Stop it."  
"No." he stood up and pulled her into a hug as he carefully stepped back on to the ice. "Now come on. You can't let your sisters have all the fun."  
"**_COLE!"_** Phoebe gripped his arms as he set her down.

Piper and Paige skated up beside them and each took one of Phoebe's hands in their own.

"Oh no you two let me go."  
"Nope, come on." Paige laughed as she turned and skated backwards beside Piper as they lead Phoebe around the ice.

Cole had to stop skating from his own laughter as the three of them ended up all sitting on the ice. "Where is the camera now?"  
"Funny Cole." Paige looked up at the man engaged to her sister.

--- ----

Having made their way home, they sat in front of the fire getting the December coldness out of them.

Dinner was filled with laughter and tears as Christmas past came to remembrance. Not only for Piper and Phoebe but also for Paige.

* * *

As Piper finally eased herself into bed later that night, she felt her heart grow sad once again. Until she heard the soft knock at the door and it slowly opened. "Hey."

Phoebe walked over to Piper and revealed it from behind her a book.

Piper took it in her hands and ran her fingers gently over the cover.

"Its your turn now." Phoebe said softly as she took Pipers hand in her and pulled her from bed.

They both made their way down the hall and knocking and then peeking into Paige's room.

"Paige."  
"Sleeping."

The older two smiled as they jumped on Paige's bed.

"Not yet you aren't." Phoebe said as she wrapped her arms around Paige and pulled her close to her. "Piper has to read to us."

Paige looked at Piper confused. "Ok twenty six. Don't need a bed time story."

Piper leaned back against the headboard and opened the cover. "Mum or Dad used to read this to Prue and I ever Christmas night. When Mum died Prue read it. And she had been every year."

Paige now understood as she placed her hands over Phoebe's arms that were still around her.  
"And now its Pipers turn to read to us." Phoebe finished for her sister.

Leaning back against Phoebe, Paige listened to the words as Piper read for her first time "T'was the Night before Christmas.'"

As Piper closed the book, she looked over at Phoebe who was sleeping still holding on to Paige. She leaned down and place a kiss on the top of her head, "Night sweetie. I love you."  
"I didn't want to move and wake her."  
"You wouldn't. She does that every year. I swear the only way she is ever going to know how this story ends. Is when I go and she has to read it to you."

Paige laughed as she carefully moved from her sisters' arms and snuggled down into bed.

"Merry Christmas Piper. I love you."  
"Merry Christmas Paige. I love you too." She placed the book on the bedside table and snuggled down next to her sister.

---

The soft winter wind came through the partially opened window, brushing gently over each sister.

"Merry Christmas to you too Prue." Phoebe whispered quietly as she drifted back to sleep, another Christmas gone by and a new year coming.

---

As time went by and will go by, faces around the tree had changed. But they all knew the ones that where no longer sitting beside them would forever be in their hearts.

* * *

Merry Christmas Everyone everywhere. And to those that do not celebrate Christmas: Happy Holidays

Di


End file.
